Circumscriptio
by Rouge L'eto
Summary: Ellos no creen en Dios. Ellas no creen en la suerte. Nadie cree en ellos... Pero todos creen en el enemigo; Tienen menos de seis meses para completar su objetivo y descubrir su propio pasado, saben que no pueden fallar. Su vida siempre ha sido "Morir antes de fracasar" y a pesar de ello, el enemigo hará de sus vidas, un inminente caos. /AU / Dark Fic.


**Disclaimer:** La serie Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, así como sus personajes pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; créditos al autor/a por la imagen de portada; la historia pertenece a su respectiva autora, sin ánimo de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

 **Nota:** Universo alternativo / Historia centrada en Haruno Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata, nuestras protagonistas. / Personalidades OOC

 **Advertencia:** (18+) por violencia, lenguaje y posible lime/lemmon.

 **•** Este fic contiene temas referentes a la drogadicción, abuso sexual y trastornos mentales, sociales y/o sexuales.

 **Parejas:** SasoSaku, SasuHina, DeiIno, SuiKarin; posible ItaSaku, NaruIno, entre otras.

 **Resumen:** Ellos no creen en Dios. Ellas no creen en la suerte. Nadie cree en ellos... Pero todos creen en el enemigo; Tienen menos de seis meses para completar su objetivo y descubrir su propio pasado, saben que no pueden fallar. Su vida siempre ha sido "Morir antes de fracasar" y a pesar de ello, el enemigo hará de sus vidas, un inminente caos.

* * *

 _ **•**_

 _ **Preludio**_

 ** _–Bang Bang–_**

 ** _•_**

* * *

 ** _—1—_**

Las calles de Konoha Town son conocidas por su gran extensión y tránsito estable; imponentes edificaciones y rascacielos de gran altura que llaman la atención de todo turista y viajero; la población es la más grande del país de Fuego y por lo tanto, el trabajo abunda, los comercios prosperan y la delincuencia es el pan de cada día.

La delincuencia. El acto ilegal en el que los pobres sucumben y los ricos se regocijan; un acto en el que sólo los débiles se dejan manipular y los fuertes se convierten en manipuladores; el camino que todos consideran fácil y los novatos sin experiencia caen en el primer intento; sí, el acto en el que cuatro mujeres son las reinas. Ellas dominan Konoha Town, al igual que engañan descaradamente a las autoridades y predican con latente arrogancia.

—¡Manos arriba!

Ellas son las Hebi, miembros de la organización criminal más importante de los últimos tiempos. Un cuarteto de chicas que se especializan en el robo y el fraude, sin mencionar que se extienden hasta el tráfico de armas y droga hasta el homicidio.

—Desearía poder quedarme a charlar con todos ustedes, pero... Tengo una caja fuerte que vaciar. Si no les molesta, mi compañera les hará compañía un rato. Ella es la experta es eso.

La gente en el Banco Central se intimida con la elegante presencia de dos mujeres que cubren parcialmente su cara con una careta blanca y sobre su cabeza, pelucas de extravagantes colores; llevan costosos vestidos de etiqueta que hacen resaltar sus atributos femeninos y sobre todo, los guantes en sus manos llevan incrustados pequeños diamantes; pero, en contra de cualquier expectativa, portan armas sumamente peligrosas, como una ametralladora en manos de una, y un fusil por parte de la otra.

Cierran las puertas del lugar, tomando como rehenes a trabajadores y clientes; los obligan a tirarse al piso mientras apuntan con sus peligrosas armas a las cabezas de cada uno.

—Date prisa, frentona —comenta una de ellas, apuntando con su arma a los rehenes—. Recuerda que tu trabajo es allá atrás.

—¡Ya lo sé, cerda! Y deja de darme órdenes, si no quieres que te perfore los intestinos con este bebé —ladra la otra mujer, levantando el arma en el proceso.

Con esas palabras, se retira a la parte trasera del establecimiento, dejando sola a la mujer que lleva puesto un vestido morado y a la multitud de rehenes que claman por sus vidas en un lamento inútil.

—Tranquilos, nenes —habla con tranquilidad mientras pasea la dirección de su ametralladora por los presentes—, yo no soy tan despiadada como la estúpida que acaban de ver. Si se portan bien, esta noche nos recordarán como una experiencia de que deben obedecer y junto a sus familias se reirán de lo ocurrido.

Ella es Ino, mejor conocida como "La embaucadora". Suele persuadir a los peces gordos o incluso los seduce para sacarles información; habla mucho con sus víctimas y les otorga palabras _alentadoras_ mientras su compañera se dedica a robar. Según ella, es una especie de terapia que les servirá en un futuro a sus víctimas, para que la recuerden como una mujer altruista y se olviden de los problemas psicológicos que ella misma provoca; sin embargo, cuando la ira se apodera de ella, es una mujer digna de temer. No tiene piedad con aquellos que le disgustan y termina asesinándolos.

 _—Deja de jugar otra vez, maldita. Concéntrate en tu objetivo._

Aquella voz resuena fastidiosa en los oídos de Ino. Olvidó bajar el volumen de su intercomunicador auricular y lo que menos desea es escuchar a su compañera del otro lado de la línea. No sabe bien si esa advertencia va dirigida a ella, pero si la respuesta es afirmativa, no dudará en tomar cartas en el asunto.

Maldice en voz baja mientras baja el volumen del aparato; ella no está acostumbrada a recibir instrucciones, pero debe acatarse al plan, teniendo que soportar el mando de su compañera con voz chillona. Después de todo, es la encargada de que ninguna de ellas salga herida o tengan que recurrir a un plan B.

—Karin —habla en voz baja, sin perder de vista a las personas—, una cosa es que seas la cerebrito de Hebi, otra muy distinta es que tengas el derecho de gritarme. Hazlo una vez más y te mato.

Detrás de la línea, en alguna parte de la ciudad está una pelirroja que porta unas grandes gafas ejecutivas, sentada tras un amplio escritorio de metal, y, fijando su vista en las diferentes cámaras de seguridad que Hebi se ha encargado de alterar; sus manos se encuentran entrelazadas, mientras sirven de respaldo para su cabeza. Se encuentra molesta, su entrecejo arrugado y la mueca en su boca lo comprueban.

Ella es Karin, apodada "La estratega". Una mujer de alto coeficiente intelectual que siempre piensa antes de actuar; es la más inteligente de la organización, sin embargo, también es la más débil y posee poca experiencia con las armas de fuego. Aunque sus conocimientos sobre estas sobrepasa a cualquiera que sepa de armas; es por ello que nunca se arriesga a cometer golpes de la magnitud de sus compañeras y sólo se limita a crear planes que las ayuden a salir ilesas y anónimas.

—Esas idiotas se están tardando —gruñó contra sus propias manos—. La policía está por llegar y no quiero que recurran al plan B. Realmente pueden llegar a ser unas incompetentes.

Presiona el botón de su intercomunicador, dirigiéndose esta vez a la chica que se encuentra en la parte trasera del banco, emcargándose de robar los millones de dólares que habían en la caja fuerte.

—¡Mueve tu maldito trasero y termina de una vez! No querrás ver decenas de patrullas en la calle.

 _—Cierra la boca si no quieres que te meta los billetes en el culo, Karin. Ya estoy de salida._

La pelirroja se levanta de su asiento mientras golpea la mesa con los puños. Siempre es lo mismo con ellas. Le amenazan sin consideración cuando hay una misión y luego de que todo termina, son las mejores amigas. Las odia e incluso envidia como delincuentes, no obstante, las ama como amigas.

Suelta un suspiro al aire y se frota la sien; ya relajada, oprime el botón que le da comunicación con sus compañeras. Le dedica un rápido vistazo a la pantalla donde se muestra la calle aún despejada y sonríe. Su plan está funcionando.

—Sakura, Ino —nombró con la voz seca—. Puerta principal, en dos minutos.

Ambas mandan una respuesta afirmativa y las palabras entre ellas terminan en ese momento. Es el turno de Sakura para salir al encuentro de Ino y huir de ahí lo antes posible; sólo tienen dos minutos, por lo que la chica de ojos jade se apresura a salir de la bodega en donde almacenan el dinero. A pesar de que sus tacones le hacen difícil la carrera y su largo vestido rojo se enreda entre sus piernas, ella corre con elegancia y experiencia hasta las recepciones, encontrándose con Ino enseguida.

Ella es Sakura, conocida como "La Ladrona". Es experta en descifrar cajas fuertes, sistemas de alarmas y se especializa en el arte del robo –como ella le llama–; a pesar de que suele utilizar la fuerza bruta en casos desesperados, es bastante paciente y dedicada con sus trabajos; es sumamente temperamental y desea matar a todo aquel que se atreve a robarle, porque además de ser una experta ladrona, es asquerosamente millonaria y avara.

—¡Mueve tu gordo trasero ya! —al pasar por el costado de Ino, Sakura le da una bolsa negra bastante pesada. Es una parte del dinero—. Que este dinero no se contará solo.

—Maldita — la rubia habla por lo bajo, pero de nuevo se dirige a los rehenes—: Bueno, nenes. Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo conversando, pero tengo prisa. Espero que tengan un buen día.

Dicho aquello, ambas mujeres salen del lugar con la misión completada; estando afuera, pasean su vista por todos lados hasta que encuentran un auto negro blindado; sonríen con complicidad y se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra estacionada su compañera. Una vez adentro, tanto la chica sentada en la parte del piloto y el hombre en el asiento del copiloto las miran. Una con curiosidad y el otro con severidad.

—Espero que no hayan dejado cabos sueltos.

Es lo único que dice el hombre antes de volver su vista al frente e indicar a la chica a su lado que los saque de ahí cuanto antes. Ella obedece sin rechistar y enciende el auto con maestría, echándolo a andar a una velocidad mínima y acelerando en el transcurso hasta una velocidad de 120 km/h.

—Hinata, ¿puedes ir más a prisa? —sugiere Sakura, mientras se quita la máscara y la peluca—. Necesito contar el dinero.

—¿Y tú, no puedes dejar de pensar en el maldito dinero, Sakura? —Ino también se quita la peluca y máscara—. Eres igual a Kakuzo, ¡los dos son unos tacaños codiciosos! —se cruza de brazos y gira la cabeza en dirección contraria a la pelirrosa—. No le hagas caso, Hinata. Vamos a buena velocidad.

—Entendido, Ino-chan.

Finalmente, ella es Hinata "La piloto" de Hebi. Su actitud no encaja con la organización, sin embargo, su maestría con el volante, al igual que la excelente experiencia con las armas y la perfecta sincronía con el entorno la vuelven una perfecta candidata, pues su habilidad para perder de vista a la policía sin dejar rastro alguno, sólo la hace aún más codiciada por la misma; es tímida, sufre de ataques de ansiedad y sobretodo leal a sus compañeras; no dudaría ni un segundo en dar la vida por ellas, así como sabe que igual ellas morirían por salvarla; no obstante, en sus momentos de rabia, suele insultar a todos y, peor aún, los amenaza con la muerte cuando algo no le gusta.

—¿Cómo les fue, chicas? —pregunta con su casual dulce tono de voz, mientras mira a sus compañeras a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¡Excelente! —antes de que la rubia hable, Sakura se adelanta—. Esta vez ha sido un gran botín... ¡Ya puedo ver un nuevo collar de diamantes en mi hermoso cuello!

—Lo repito —Ino se queja—. Eres igual al bastardo de Kakuzu. Tanto que harían una gran pareja.

—¿Con ese idiota tacaño? ¡Ni loca! —sisea Sakura—. A diferencia de él, yo me doy mis lujos y gasto el dinero en cosas útiles. Además, sabes que ya tengo a mi chico.

—Sí, uno igual o más estúpido —la rubia por fin le dirige la mirada—. Es obvio que ese hombre sólo te manipula a su antojo.

Hinata suelta una risita y Sakura gruñe molesta. Es cierto que la pelirrosa tiene pareja y está locamente enamorada de él, sin embargo, el hombre parece no prestarle la más mínima atención; nadie sabe cómo es que ellos dos formalizaron su relación, pero todos rumorean que fue Sakura la que le pidió a él –o más bien le insistió– que estuvieran juntos.

—¡No hables así de Sasori! —Sakura le reclama con una vena en la sien—. Podrá ser un imbécil que se la pase hablando de arte, pero me quiere. Yo lo sé.

—Sí, te quiere para que robes de los museos, las obras que a él le llaman la atención.

Ino ríe ante su propio comentario, haciendo que la cólera de la chica a su lado aumente; Hinata suelta un suspiro de resignación. Sabe perfectamente que esas dos mujeres se la pasan peleando por el dinero y Sasori: aunque el asunto monetario es más común entre Kakuzo y Sakura, el segundo tema sí abarca la mayoría del tiempo entre ambas. Ino lo insulta cada vez que puede y Sakura lo defiende de cualquier palabra venenosa que le mande.

El hombre, que se ha mantenido en silencio durante todo el trayecto, apoya su cabeza contra el cristal del automóvil mientras escucha con cansancio la riña entre la rubia y la pelirrosa. A él no le interesa en absoluto si ellas pelean, mientras no terminen asesinándose entre sí. Admite que cada una tiene un papel fundamental en la organización y perder a una, desestabilizaría el equilibrio.

—Pain-sama —llama tímida la de ojos perla—. Estamos por llegar.

—Nagato —él la mira intensamente, lo que provoca que el cuerpo de la chica se tense—. Para ustedes cuatro soy Nagato.

Hinata asiente sin despegar la vista del camino. Sabe que el hombre es bastante estricto y temerario, pero en el fondo las aprecia como a unas sobrinas; es por eso que sólo ellas cuatro tienen permitido llamarlo por su verdadero nombre: Nagato. Pese a que ella siempre lo llama «Pain-sama», es sólo el respeto que le manifiesta para que él se de cuenta de lo leal que es.

El auto entra a un edificio en estado de decadencia, donde dos guardias huraños les abren las puertas para que puedan ingresar; Hinata los saluda con cortesía y sigue su camino hasta llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo. Ahí los esperan otros tres hombres junto a Karin, quien esboza una sonrisa ladina en cuanto las ve bajar del auto.

—¿Dónde está Sasori? —es lo primero que pregunta Sakura al llegar.

—¿Dónde están los billetes?

La mujer de ojos jade frunce el ceño después de escuchar esa cuestión y fulmina con la mirada a la persona que la hizo. Kakuzo se encuentra impaciente, el golpeteo al piso con el tacón de su zapato y los brazos cruzados son una muestra de ello. Él sólo está ahí para cerciorarse que las chicas hayan robado el dinero necesario y comenzar con su administración inmediatamente, sin importarle lo que su rival financiera –Sakura– diga.

—El maestro Sasori no quiso venir porque está terminando su más reciente escultura, rosadita. Ya sabes como es él.

Un rubio de ojos azules responde con amabilidad a la pregunta planteada por Sakura. Deidara es un gran amigo, tanto de Sasori como de Sakura y sólo él conoce a profundidad la relación que ambos llevan, así como los secretos que el pelirrojo le esconde a ella y las verdades que Sakura le maquilla a él; Deidara es el intermedio y comunicador entre la pareja y, aunque siempre se queje de su puesto no-establecido, además de pelear en reiteradas ocasiones con ellos, se siente dichoso de tenerlos como grandes amigos.

—El dinero...

Kakuzo repite con la voz más profunda, sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes le hace caso y para colmo, la pelirrosa ya ha puesto las dos grandes bolsas sobre la mesa a unos pasos adelante la intención de empezarlo a contar, mientras masculla un par de maldiciones, seguramente dirigidas a su novio.

—¡Estúpido Sasori y sus muñecas mal esculpidas! —comenzó a sacar el dinero de una de las bolsas—. Esta vez tendrás que comprarme algo mejor que el vestido de hace dos semanas.

—¡Dame el maldito dinero y deja que yo me encargue!

El hombre de ojos verdes le arrebata con brusquedad la bolsa, aún con fajos de billetes, de las manos de Sakura; ella aprieta los puños con fuerza y le lanza la mirada más venenosa que tiene. Odia a ese sujeto, siempre hace lo mismo cuando ella intenta hacer conteo, sin importarle que pierda la concentración y, por ende, la cuenta. No soporta tener a su lado a alguien que es igual a ella: avaro, egoísta y cuidadoso con los recursos monetarios.

Antes de que se abalance encima de él, siente su cintura ser rodeada por dos brazos sumamente delgados y flácidos, siendo detenida de cometer una locura; gira su rostro hacia la persona que se ha dado tal atrevimiento y se encuentra con dos grandes orbes violetas que la miran con diversión.

—Suigetsu —murmura con los dientes apretados—. Sueltame... O te mato.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakurita —el aludido se encoge de hombros—. Son órdenes del líder.

Sakura dirige su vista hacia el de cabello naranja, que se encuentra tan impasible y monótono como siempre. Olvidó por completo que se encuentra ahí, y actuó con imprudencia frente a él. Pero es imposible con aquel tipo en el mismo lugar. Sakura se siente asfixiada con tan sólo respirar su mismo aire y las ganas de vomitar sobre su inmundo rostro son incontrolables.

Por si fuera poco, ahora él es quien cuenta el dinero frente a sus narices, con el descaro plasmado en su cara.

—Kakuzo administrará esa parte —el líder sentencia mientras mira a Sakura—. Tú, compartirás el resto con tus compañeras. Ese dinero es su parte. ¿Quedó claro?

Ella ordena a Suigetsu que la suelte de inmediato y cuando es libre, toma la segunda bolsa con brusquedad y se retira de ahí, no sin antes propinarle un fuerte puñetazo al albino en las costillas. Hinata se dispone a seguirla por detrás y Karin ríe ante el acto de su compañera, haciendo que Suigetsu le reclame, dando comienzo a una nueva riña.

Pain se aleja de ellos hasta subirse a su vehículo personal, un Maserati color naranja de cuatro puertas; no le importa si esta vez alguien termina muerto, aunque en el fondo sabe que esos dos nunca llegarían a tal cosa. Es por eso que no se preocupa por cuidarlos.

Tanto Ino como Deidara sólo se limitan a mirar la escena con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas. Si Sakura y Kakuzo se pelean por tonterías como un par de adolescentes, Karin y Suigetsu lo hacen como un par de niños de cinco años de edad.

—¿Te gustaría invitarme una copa? —Ino tuerce sus labios en una sonrisa fingida, a la vez que da discretas zancadas lo más lejos posible de Suigetsu y Karin.

—Por supuesto —responde Deidara de igual manera, alejándose discretamente a la salida—. Pero tú te encargarás de la cuenta.

...

* * *

 ** _—2—_**

Las personas en el banco central ya habían sido atendidas de sus crisis emocionales y las interrogan como si de delincuentes peligrosos se tratase; el jefe policiaco se encuentra fuera del lugar, meditabundo y con el ceño notablemente fruncido; piensa con calma los hechos que le han sido relatados, mientras trata de imaginar el rostro de las mujeres que hace tan sólo dos horas se han escapado con más de dos millones de dólares en sus manos.

—Debe de haber algo —reflexiona para sí mismo—. Una huella, un cabello... ¡Algo!

Está frustrado y no es para menos. Lleva más de seis meses intentando descubrir las identidades de aquel cuarteto de mujeres, para poder capturarlas y hacer que toda su organización caihay, pero no ha logrado siquiera seguirles el rastro. Se siente incompetente e inútil. Sus hombres han puesto toda la confianza en él y sólo puede pagarles con fracasos; siendo el hombre más inteligente de su trabajo, además de un excelente estratega, no puede contra un simple grupo de féminas.

—Las atraparemos —una mano toca su hombro, provocando un sobresalto en él—. Esas mujeres pronto estarán en las rejas.

—Choji —lo mira con aflicción—. ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Shikamaru? —el castaño entrecierra los ojos—. Eres el mejor comandante y estratega de toda la ciudad. No me vengas con absurdos porque tú no eres así.

—No sé. A veces pienso que no sirvo para esto.

Choji suspira cansado, sabe que hoy es uno de esos días en los que su colega comienza con sus típicos ataques de frustración y desconsuelo, todo a raíz de los constantes fallos en la captura de las Hebi; se masajea el tabique con cuidado y lo mira de soslayo. Shikamaru tiene la vista al frente, sin embargo, él sabe que realmente se halla pensando en las posibilidades que puedan regalarle esas mujeres para el próximo movimiento.

—Y yo a veces pienso que eres un vago —se encoge de hombros y sonríe jovial—. Pero ahora te veo y digo que eres un hombre bastante dedicado a su trabajo.

Shikamaru sonríe por primera vez en el día. No puede flaquear ante esa organización criminal, no por sus compañeros que confían ciegamente en él y le brindan el apoyo que necesita para no decaer en medio de la misión. Por otro lado, el hombre a su lado es su mejor amigo y compañero laboral, él es el único que logra levantarle el ánimo y es su respaldo en las peores situaciones. Choji es una de las razones por las que él se esfuerza y da todo de sí.

Antes de que le pueda devolver el cumplido, su teléfono celular suena, capturando su entera atención. Es una llamada de uno de sus mejores amigos, Naruto. No duda en responder al llamado, mientras toma asiento en los escalones del banco.

 _—¡Hey, Shikamaru! Recuerda que en unas horas hay reunión con los chicos en casa de Sasuke. No te vayas a quedar dormido y llegas temprano._

—Naruto —el hombre se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano—. No iré, no tengo-

 _—Le avisas a Choji también. Los esperamos puntuales._

Y la llamada termina, sin darle tiempo al de la coleta reclamar algo. Bufa con fastidio, sabe que su amigo rubio siempre se sale con la suya y nunca deja a los demás dar su opinión. Ahora no es la excepción, y tendrá que asistir a esa dichosa reunión, si es que puede llamarla así, porque conoce a sus amigos y sabe que, más que una simple reunión de camaradas para conversar, es una borrachera que seguramente terminará un día después.

—Choji, andando. Tenemos reunión y ya sabes como es Naruto cuando alguien no asiste.

El castaño sonríe y niega con la cabeza; ambos dejan a sus subordinados el trabajo restante en el banco y se despiden de ellos con un ademán; suben al automóvil personal de Shikamaru, emprendiendo camino hasta la casa de los Uchiha. Pese a que el sueño comienza a invadirlo y las ganas de dar vuelta con dirección a su apartamento le carcomen el cerebro, también desea liberar su estrés con una copa de vino o un trago de whisky.

Es bastante temprano para su gusto y sabe que sus amigos llegarán dos o tres horas después, pero antes de poder olvidar su trabajo esta noche, necesita alertar a Sasuke sobre aquellas delincuentes y mantenerlo informado de los constantes robos a peces gordos e instituciones prestigiosas. Si su hipótesis recién formulada resulta ser verdadera, la familia Uchiha se verá involucrada pronto en algún robo millonario.

Aún no anochece, sin embargo, el constante ajetreo el día de hoy lo ha dejado agotado, tanto que después de estacionar frente a la mansión Uchiha, deja caer su cabeza en el volante, con el objeto de dormir cinco minutos; Choji lo sacude de hombros.

—Despierta —lo sacude una vez más—. Hay alguien en la puerta. Parece que sí nos esperan a nosotros, después de todo.

Shikamaru alza su vista hasta dar con la silueta de un hombre; de aspecto formal y rasgos pulcros, ojos aceitunados y cabello negro esta ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus impecables pantalones negros, esperando a que bajen del auto y se dignen a entrar.

Ambos se bajan con pereza y caminan hasta la puerta principal, donde ya los espera el hombre con expresión monótona; los tres se saludan estrechando sus manos, mientras el hombre de la coleta se acerca al anfitrión con discreción.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Aquella frase sólo la escucha el dueño de la mansión, por lo que indica a uno de sus sirvientes que acompañe a Choji hasta la sala y le prepare algo de su gusto; cuando se asegura estar a solas con Shikamaru, fija su vista en él, inquiriendo en silencio el motivo por el que ha llegado temprano.

—¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de tener un traidor en tu familia, Sasuke?

El menor de los Uchiha sólo puede arquear una ceja a modo de incredulidad. Sospecha el rumbo que tomará la conversación, no obstante, decide dejar de lado la cantidad de cuestiones que se le vienen a la mente y prestar atención a lo siguiente que Shikamaru tiene por decir.

—Lo volvieron a hacer —suspira el de la coleta—. Esta vez en el Banco Central.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi familia? —Sasuke lo mira de soslayo.

—Tengo un par de teorías.

Shikamaru no dice nada más y Sasuke no vuelve a preguntar en lo que resta del momento; ambos miran hacia el horizonte en donde el sol se pone con lentitud, hasta que divisan un Porsche cayman descapotable de color amarillo entrar a la mansión. Es el mejor amigo de Sasuke e hijo del socio más importante de la familia Uchiha.

El chico se baja del auto con una gran sonrisa y corre hasta donde se encuentran ellos, abalanzándose sobre el Uchiha.

—¡Teme, he llegado! —se rasca la nuca antes de notar la presencia del segundo hombre—. Shikamaru, llegas temprano.

Los tres se saludan y pasan a la sala, donde Choji aguarda por ellos; cuando entran, se dan cuenta de que ya se encuentra comiendo la barbacoa que las cocineras han preparado exclusivamente para su reunión. Shikamaru maldice por lo bajo, mientras Naruto ríe con fuerza y Sasuke ordena que preparen más.

Los cuatro esperan pacientes por sus últimas visitas en un incómodo silencio que ni siquiera Naruto puede romper. A pesar de que él es el mejor amigo de Sasuke y siempre tiene algo que contarle, esta vez lo observa pensativo, como si estuviese analizando todo a su vista.

Por fin tocan el timbre que saca a cada uno de su ensimismamiento, después de media hora de espera; Sasuke se dirige a la puerta y la abre, dejando pasar a otros dos hombres: uno, pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y grandes ojeras adornándolos, con el kanji «amor» tatuado en la parte izquierda de su frente y por lo tanto, sin cejas; el otro, un hombre de larga cabellera castaña, ojos perla y facciones aburridas.

—¡Bien! Ahora que Gaara y Neji han llegado, Iniciemos.

Naruto grita para después irse a la cantina de la casa, donde se sirve un vaso de whisky e invita a sus compañeros a seguirlo; Choji lo alcanza con el plato de barbacoa en su mano y el rubio le sirve un trago igual; después le sigue Shikamaru y Neji, dejando atrás a Gaara y Sasuke.

—Uchiha —lo llama el pelirrojo—. Ya tengo tu encargo.

—Perfecto —Sasuke esboza una media sonrisa—. Lo necesito cuanto antes.

—En cuanto Naruto esté ebrio... No creo que ponga muy buena cara si te mira metiéndote heroína barata.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua y se dirige hacia donde están los demás. Es cierto que su mejor amigo es una persona alcohólica, sin embargo, el rubio no necesita de rehabilitación para dejar de consumir bebidas alcohólicas y sólo bebe en ocasiones especiales; sin embargo, no tiene conocimiento de que él consume sustancias tóxicas que le provocan alucinaciones.

Naruto, a pesar de ser un despistado que no se da cuenta de los importantes robos que sufre en sus narices a causa de sus proveedores y clientes, es sumamente inteligente y podría darse cuenta de su reciente problema de abstinencia a la heroína en ese justo momento. Es por ello que decide esperar a que alcance su punto de ebriedad para poder consumir aquella sustancia.

Todo parece ir bien, tanto Naruto como Choji ya se han puesto ebrios, pues nunca han sido resistentes al alcohol; Shikamaru y Neji conversan casualmente de sus trabajos mientras comparten unos tragos de vino tinto; y Gaara y Sasuke se mantienen en silencio, sentados en la barra e intercambiándose objetos por debajo del mueble. Gaara le pasa una bolsa con una jeringa, un sobre de polvo blanquecino y agua bidestilada[1]; mientras que Sasuke le pasa una cantidad de billetes.

Con cuidado de no llamar la atención, el azabache se aleja de sus amigos con el objeto de ir a su habitación, donde con comodidad pueda suministrar en su organismo la droga vendida por Gaara; cuando se asegura de no ser seguido por nadie, se dirige a largas zancadas por las escaleras hasta un largo pasillo donde se encuentran las diferentes habitaciones. La suya es la del fondo, pero logra llegar enseguida.

Sin embargo, antes de que abra la puerta, siente su hombro ser apretado con fuerza por una mano, impidiéndole el paso. Por impulso, esconde las drogas debajo de su saco negro.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Maldice mentalmente al hombre que se encuentra a sus espaldas, aún tocándole el hombro. Lo ha descubierto con algo entre las manos y sabe que el sujeto no es una persona fácil de convencer. Se trata de su hermano mayor, Itachi, quien aún no sabe de su drogadicción.

—Nada que te interese —gruñe, zafándose del agarre de su hermano—. Déjame solo.

—Hermano, entiende que me preocupo por ti, últimamente-

—¡¿Te preocupas por mi?! —Sasuke vocifera con ironía, girándose para poder ver su rostro—. ¿Desde cuándo, ah? ¿Desde que te enteraste que tienes un hermano con tendencias psicópatas? No me hagas reír, Itachi. Ambos sabemos bien que tú solo te preocupas por esa estúpida idea de quedar mal ante tus amistades por mi culpa... ¡A ti sólo te interesa el maldito poder! Yo nunca te he importado.

—Eso no es-

—¡Sabes que es verdad! —de nuevo le interrumpe—. Tú y mi padre son iguales... Los dos están enfermos.

Sasuke se da media vuelta y por fin abre la puerta, entrando a la habitación sin preocuparse de que Itachi le viese entre sus manos la jeringuilla; cierra de un portazo, dejando a su hermano mayor afuera y se dirige al escritorio de madera en el que tiene su equipo de trabajo.

Del cajón a su derecha, saca una liga, alcohol etílico y algodón; descubre su brazo izquierdo, coloca la liga en su antebrazo y prepara la mezcla del polvo blanco y el agua bidestilada en el frasco de la misma; llena la jeringa con la mezcla ya terminada y posteriormente humedece el algodón con el alcohol, para rozar su antebrazo e inyectarse con suma lentitud el contenido de la jeringa en las venas.

Ama esa sensación.

Pronto siente el _Rush[2]_ que tanto deseaba sentir desde que dejó de consumir la sustancia. Sus pupilas se dilatan y su cuerpo comienza a sentirse acalorado; su boca se reseca, siente la necesidad de beber agua hasta explotar, sin embargo, también se siente completamente relajado como para interrumpir ese momento e ir hasta la cocina por un litro de agua o cualquier líquido.

Él desea olvidar sus problemas tan sólo un momento, despejarse del mundo e intenta crear un mundo perfecto, donde su familia no sea multimillonaria y todos tengan problemas comunes, como la preocupación por la cena de mañana o el ajuste de gastos por la próxima renta. De no ser por su inmensa fortuna, él no hubiera recurrido al consumo de drogas.

En la soledad de su habitación se comienza a adormilar. Ahí se resguarda siempre. Ahí, tiene la libertad de expresarse como quiere, sin necesidad de hipocresías ni engaños; sólo ahí se siente él mismo y nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarlo por sus acciones. Ni siquiera Itachi o su padre.

No necesita de sentimientos, mucho menos de afecto.

Porque con aquellas sustancias se olvida del mundo a su alrededor y recuerda que puede morir en cualquier momento a causa de una sobredosis.

Y tal vez, eso es lo que quiere... Morir para olvidarse de su miserable vida.

* * *

 ** _—3—_**

Frunce el ceño notablemente, dando a relucir su molestia con la persona al frente suyo. No está enojada, pero sí decepcionada de él. Eso es lo que quiere manifestar con su silencio, no obstante, parece no lograrlo, ya que el chico no parece mostrar arrepentimiento alguno.

—Ya te lo dije —habla él con excesiva calma—. Estaba terminando mi obra de arte.

Ella tensa la mandíbula ante el nulo arrepentimiento del hombre y su descarada excusa. Una vena se asoma en su frente. Está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no propinarle fuerte cachetada, porque sabe en lo que terminará ese simple acto. No quiere que él se salga con la suya de nuevo y terminen en la cama como todas esas veces que se ha atrevido a golpearlo.

—Tú y tus estúpidas obras de arte se pueden ir a la mierda —escupe con resentimiento—. Lárgate de mi casa, Sasori.

Esta vez parece lograr su cometido, pues el pelirrojo arruga el entrecejo ofendido. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible surca los labios femeninos. Sabe perfectamente lo que viene después, por lo que no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—No puedo creer que una maldita muñeca de cerámica te importe más que yo —continúa con fingida ofensa—. Ino tiene razón... No te importo.

Está por cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, sin embargo, Sasori la detiene con una de sus manos mientras gruñe. Ella sabe que ha dado en un punto peligroso al expresarse de esa manera sobre sus esculturas, pero decide correr el riesgo. Después de todo, la persuasión se le ha dado bien desde siempre. Sasori no sería la excepción.

—Sakura...

El pelirrojo susurra con la voz ronca. Sakura se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de contenrse al destello de deseo que ha comenzado a invadir su cuerpo; ha dicho su nombre de una manera bastante perturbadora, pero a la vez sensual. Tanto que siente el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire.

No. No puede flaquear ante el deseo que aquel pelirrojo le genera, porque eso es darle la futura victoria. Y ella desea salir victoriosa, con al menos un guardarropa nuevo o una costosa cena en el restaurante más fino de toda la ciudad. Sasori no saldría bien librado de su falta de atención, no con esa excusa barata.

—No te comportes como una niña caprichosa —Sasori entra al apartamento y cierra la puerta tras de sí—. Y tampoco hables tan a la ligera de mi arte.

—Y tú, deja de jugar conmigo de una vez —contradice ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya me tienes harta con tus jodidas esculturas. Me tienes harta con tu aburrido discurso sobre lo eterno... Me tienes hasta la-

No pudo culminar la frase, debido a que el pelirrojo unió bruscamente sus labios contra los suyos en un demandante beso. Intentó apartarse de él, pero le fue imposible. Sasori rodeó posesivamente su cintura con ambos brazos y la apegó más a su cuerpo, denegándole la huida.

Por otro lado, Sasori mueve los labios con insistencia al no notar reacción alguna en ella. Él no está de humor para los caprichos de la chica y eso es lo único que se le ocurrió para callar sus chillidos de protesta. Pero al ver que su plan no funciona, se molesta cada vez más.

Sakura comienza a ser guiada hasta la sala, donde choca contra el lujoso sillón de piel; su compañero sonríe victorioso contra sus labios, la recuesta en el mueble, a pesar de que ella aún se resiste a sus besos; le acaricia los muslos apenas cubiertos por una fina bata de seda rosa y lentamente asciende a sus caderas mientras sus labios descienden a su cuello. Es entonces cuando ella hace uso de su fuerza y lo empuja.

—¡Sueltame!

Él no dice ninguna palabra, más sin embargo se detiene de repente. Sakura no sabe si su molestia ha aumentado o su plan de llevar el control ha funcionado; espera con todas sus fuerzas que sea la segunda opción porque, de ser la primera, tendría problemas a largo plazo.

—Pain me llamó hace un momento —se sienta en el sofá sin mirarla—. Tiene un nuevo trabajo para ti.

—Entonces a eso venías —Sakura aprieta las palmas, formando dos puños—. Realmente no te importo.

La chica se coloca en posición fetal en la orilla del sofá, arrugando entre sus dedos la fina tela de su bata. Se siente tonta, ilusa y usada; todo el tiempo le han dicho que el pelirrojo a su lado sólo la usa como objeto para robar las obras de arte más excéntricas y costosas; siempre le dicen que a él no le importan las personas a su alrededor.

Y ahora comienza a creer que todo lo dicho es verdad.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto, Sakura. Mañana te compraré algo lo suficientemente costoso. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿no?

Ella hace una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras del hombre. Él cree que ese es el problema y trata de enmendarlo con objetos caros, pero eso no es lo que ella necesita. Tal vez siempre haya sido de esa manera y ella de alguna forma lo ha permitido hasta ahora, pero también necesita actos más allá de lo material. Después de todo es un ser humano, no sólo se limita a tomar prioridad con el dinero.

Está dolida, y no es para menos. Siempre la han subestimado, creyendo que es un libro abierto al cual, cualquiera tiene acceso de leer y conocer las respuestas con únicamente una vista. Están completamente equivocados. Ella también puede demostrarles a todos que no sólo es una niña caprichosa y consentida, que puede tomar la iniciativa y que es completamente diferente a lo que todos piensan.

Sasori no le pidió perdón, nunca lo hace. Ni siquiera esas veces en que se atreve a herirla con palabras venenosas, o se da el lujo de dejarla plantada en sus citas. Sasori no es un hombre expresivo con sus sentimientos y lo comprende hasta cierto punto, pero tampoco puede sacar de su pecho el dolor que sus acciones causan.

—¿De qué se trata esta vez el trabajo? —cambió de tema, ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de él—. ¿Otro banco, un museo, alguna joyería?

—Sakura, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

El pelirrojo suspira cansinamente, mientras apoya su espalda en el respaldo trasero del sofá. Sakura frunce el ceño y gira su vista en dirección contraria a su rostro. No desea ver esa malgita expresión de serenidad en él, como si nada pasa. No es posible que, después de años de relación, hasta ahora se dé cuenta de que él en realidad no la conoce, o no le toma importancia.

—Deberías de saberlo —responde secamente—. Eres mi novio desde hace tres años.

Se coloca en posición fetal y aferra con fuerza sus dedos a la fina tela de la bata. Observa a Sasori arquear una ceja para después suspirar con pesadez. Él no dirá nada, lo intuye; ahora que se quedan en completo silencio, ella recuerda todos los años que ha mantenido en relación con el chico a su lado y admite que no han sido los mejores. Desde sus inicios, ni siquiera ella misma supo lo que la llevó a ligarse a él, ya que no se hablaban mucho. Ahora que se pone a reflexionar lo mejor, duda de su amor por él.

El miedo la invade al dudar.

Sonríe con amargura y traga grueso, tratando de contener las palabras poco educadas que amenazan con salir. Sus ojos se cristalizan y sabe que no podrá retener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más. Así que se levanta con lentitud y se dirige de nuevo a la entrada, todo ante la atenta mirada de Sasori.

—Hace tres años que formalizamos nuestra relación —soltó con pesadez—. Hace seis años que nos conocimos. A estas alturas, ya deberías saber lo que me aqueja. Deberías de saber cuales son mis malditos problemas.

—Al grano —demanda él en un tono ronco.

Sakura no puede creer lo que escucha, o más bien, se niega a aceptar que Sasori siempre ha sido así con ella: frío y desinteresado. No debe sentirse sorprendida ni nada por el estilo, ella misma fue quien se cegó a sí misma, creando un mundo donde era feliz junto al hombre de sus sueños. Pero no más.

—Es evidente que no te preocupa lo que me pase —se aferra al picaporte de la puerta, en un intento por no caer de rodillas—. Nunca preguntaste si estaba bien, o si me había lastimado. El mensaje está claro, ¿no es así?

—Sakura-

—No, Sasori —interrumpe con rudeza en sus palabras. Está a punto de llorar—. Ya no más... Estoy harta de ti, estoy cansada de que día a día me hagas ver que para ti valgo menos que un centavo... Ya no quiero seguir ilusionándome con un romance del cual no sé si llegará a más cuando mi vida se me va de las manos.

—Estás precipitándote de nuevo, Sakura.

Y ahí está otra vez su escueta respuesta, tratando de verse dominante ante la situación; sin siquiera dar a notar un mínimo rastro de preocupación en su rostro. Aquello sólo hace que la decepción en Sakura aumente de sobremanera y una decisión se formule en su mente.

—¡Ya basta! —vocifera y finalmente deja caer las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos—. Deja de tratarme como a una niña de doce años. No soy tu marioneta a la que puedes manipular a tu antojo con palabras o regalos.

—Déjate de rodeos y habla de una vez —Sasori comienza a impacientarse y levanta la voz.

Es increíble que después de haberle dicho aquello, él siga con la misma postura en su contra y no haya hecho nada por solucionar las cosas. alguna manera, Sakura no lo soporta más y abre la puerta totalmente cabreada.

—Terminamos.

La sola palabra provoca en ambos un sobresalto. Sakura no sabe cómo reaccionar después de eso, pues no planeaba del todo terminar con su relación. Actuó por impulso y ahora sólo puede esperar una reacción de él; Sasori, en cambio, abre los ojos discretamente más de la cuenta, para después dejar caer los párpados con molestia. Él no tenía entre sus planes llegar a ese extremo y ahora una simple discusión, se ha convertido en un huracán.

Él es el marionetista que la maneja a su antojo.

Eso no puede pasar. Se suponía que sería él quien diera fin a su relación algún día, cuando Sakura ya no le sirviera para sus planes. los papeles se han invertido y es ella quien tiene el control sobre él.

Eso no puede pasar.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra?

Hace su última jugada, tratando de comprobar el amor que Sakura le tiene y ha manifestado por años. Observa con cautela la expresión de la pelirrosa, dándose cuenta de que tensa sus hombros y aprieta los párpados con fuerza. Definitivamente no es la reacción que él espera.

—Sí. Ahora vete.

El naciente coraje se intensifica con la firmeza en las palabras de la chica y crea en su pecho una sensación asfixiante y tortuosa. Esa chiquilla caprichosa se arrepentiría de sus palabras y él no estaría ahí cuando decidiera arrastrarse a sus pies para pedirle perdón.

Camina con lentitud hasta la puerta que aún sostiene Sakura, pero se detiene cuando está seguro de quedar a su lado. Sonríe amargamente y le dirige la última mirada, cargada con sentimientos que ni él mismo está seguro de albergar. Sus pupilas brillan con intensidad, tanto que podría decir que el angelical rostro de su ahora ex-novia se refleja en ellos con perfección.

—Sakura —susurra, girándose a verla—. Antes de que me vaya y esta relación termine por completo, necesito que me hagas un favor. Por los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Ella borró todo rastro de cólera en su cara, remplazándolo por sorpresa. Arquea ambas cejas con estupefacción y ulteriormente asiente en silencio, concediendo su petición.

—Pasa la noche conmigo.

Dicho aquello, la besa y cierra de nuevo la puerta.

 **—To be continued—**

* * *

...

 **[1] E** l agua bidestilada es agua de un alto nivel de pureza; de baja conductividad eléctrica y alta constante dieléctricoína. Se ha sometido a una doble destilación y entre sus usos, se encuentra la mezcla con la heroína.

 **[2]** Rush se refiere a la intensa oleada de sensaciones gradables que las personas que abusan del consumo de heroína sienten.

...

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _¡Saludos, lectores! Esta noche les he traído una nueva historia, esperando que sea de su agrado. Aunque, cabe destacar que es un Fic con tintes oscuros. Los que han leído mis historias, se darán cuenta de que no soy una escritora a la que le guste ver felices a los personajes. Sí, admito que me encanta hacerlos sufrir, pero tampoco puedo ser despiadada con ellos, así que trataré de dejarlos bien._

 _Y bueno... ¿Merece un review?_

 _Si tienen algo que opinar, una queja o alguna sugerencia, no duden en hacérmelo saber. De verdad me gustaría mejorar para el agrado de los lectores._

 ** _P.D:_** _También lean **Pasión de Estocolmo** y **Golpe Tentativo.** Les prometo que no se arrepentirán._

 _Sin más que decir, ¡Hasta la próxima! (\•3•)/_


End file.
